Prince
by Luci Fergess
Summary: Ichigo is a college student. His friend Rukia invites him to the birthday party of a family friend's son, and has him on a plane to America the next day. Once there he meets rich and wild birthday boy Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, and there's no turning back. Parties, cops, delinquents, friendship, love, and heartbreak all lie in wait for Ichigo. (Full sum inside...)


_**AN: I swear on everything that is holy this was not a planned thing, nor was it a thing that was supposed to happen. Oh my gosh, damn plot bunnies won't leave me alone.**_

_**Well, here you have it folks. A GrimmIchi fanfic that's probably been done millions of times, but fuck it, let's do it another time.**_

_**Summary: **_

_**Ichigo is a poor student working through college to become a English professor. When his friend Rukia invites him to the birthday party of a family friend's son, he immediately rejects the idea, but bits of black mail later Rukia has him on a plane to America along with the Kuchiki family. Once there he meets rich and wild birthday boy Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, and there's no turning back for him. Parties, cops, delinquents, music, friendship, love, and heartbreak all lie in wait for Ichigo in the month to come.**_

_**Warnings: BoyxBoy, non-canon relationships, AU, OOCness, plot holes, drinking, stupidity, inaccurate assumptions and descriptions of: college, college students , locations, costs of certain things, things a foreigner might not understand in America/find weird, and many other things.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing~! **_

_**Happy Reading!**_

**- { **PRINCE **} -**

_PRINCE_

Chapter One: Insert Expletive of Choice Here

**- {** PRINCE **} -**

" _All those fairy tales are full of shit,  
One more fucking love song, I'll be sick…"_

[Payphone - Maroon 5]

**- {** PRINCE **} -**

"Ichigo."

"Ichigo."

"_Ichigo_."

"ICHIGO KUROSAKI, WAKE UP RIGHT THIS INSTANT!"

Ichigo shot up from his chair, and stood at attention. "Y-yes!" He exclaimed. His hair was sticking up on one side even more than usual, making him look ridiculous.

"You're an idiot, Ichigo." Rukia sighed, dropping down into the seat across from him.

Ichigo groaned, raising his hands up to rub the sleep from his eyes before flopping back down in his chair. In front of him was several sheets of paper, textbooks, and notebooks, with various colors of pens and pencils spread around the table.

Looking around, he found he was in his apartment, in what he called a dining room, but was really more of a glorified corner. _Oh yeah, I was trying to finish the stack of homework Urahara-sensei assigned…_

"How late did you stay up?" Rukia interrupted his thoughts, picking up one of the textbooks and looking through it.

"I honestly don't know… 4:00AM maybe?" Ichigo ran his hand through his hair, yawning. "Why? What time is it?"

"A little past noon. I brought you some food, if you want it. It's on the counter." Rukia gestured behind her half heartedly, still looking at the textbook.

Ichigo looked at her suspiciously and stood up once more, keeping his eyes glued to Rukia as he approached the counter. She made no move to stop him, and her eyes never strayed from the English text book.

Carefully Ichigo turned to look at the innocent looking bag laying on the counter, and reached a shaking hand out to it.

"It's not going to bite, you fool. Just open the bag and start eating already." Rukia snapped, looking up from the textbook briefly to glare before returning to it.

"…Fine. But c'mon, it's a little suspicious for you to be nice so early in the morning." Ichigo said, peeking into the bag. Inside was just a couple of different kinds of bread.

"It's afternoon."

"Same thing!" Ichigo exclaimed, pulling out a piece of bread and sniffing it. "You visit Inoue or something? What's up with all the bread?" He shrugged and took a bite.

"She stopped me on my way here and asked me to deliver the bag. Said something about Tatsuki wanting to go to a movie and being late." Rukia explained, finally setting the textbook aside.

Ichigo gave a grunt of understanding, mouth stuffed with bread. They both fell into silence, Rukia staring at the floor and Ichigo eating. After a while Rukia cleared her throat.

"So…" Rukia started, making a nervous feeling come over Ichigo.

_This can't be good…_ He thought wearily, but listened anyways.

"You know how you've been looking for an opportunity to visit an English-speaking country so that you can get first-hand experience of English?" Rukia said vaguely, and Ichigo gave a hesitant nod.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, I have the perfect opportunity for you to do so!" Rukia said with enthusiasm that made Ichigo pause mid-bite.

"What's the catch?" Ichigo asked, setting the piece of bread aside and crossing his arms across his chest. Rukia grinned, giving him a thumbs up.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Ichigo!" She exclaimed cheerfully, making Ichigo sigh.

"Don't play dumb Rukia. You must have some reason or another for wanting to drag me along on a no doubt expensive trip, overseas. Not to mention you are being extremely vague about it, which is a sign for trouble…" Ichigo trailed off at the miffed look on Rukia's face.

"Nothing is ever easy with you, is it, Ichigo?" Rukia grouched, frowning. Ichigo gave a humorless chuckle.

"Rukia, I've known you since I was fifteen, and in the time from then and now I've been dragged all across Japan several times on whims, forced into various activities, met people I would probably be better off not knowing, had my ass kicked several times, kicked several people's ass, and a hell of a lot more. While I appreciate the experiences and the fun times, I can smell you plotting something a continent away by now." Ichigo stared pointedly at Rukia.

Rukia rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue childishly. "Shut up, idiot. It's not that big of a deal…" Ichigo scoffed, and Rukia picked up a highlighter from the table and launched it in his direction, which his skillfully dodged. "It's just, Nii-sama got a letter of invitation for a birthday party for a family friend's son. The location happened to be in America, so I thought you'd be interested. The actual party isn't until the end of July, but since we haven't seen the family in so long, Nii-sama thought we could go early and spend extra time with them."

_Byakuya? Wanting extra social time? _Ichigo thought incredulously, and raised his eyebrows. "A whole month early? It's still June."

Rukia glared at Ichigo, raising her voice in half-hearted anger. "Do you want to go or not, idiot?"

"Nope." Ichigo said simply, picking up the bread once again and taking a bite. "I am not being dragged to America for some fucking tea with some no doubt stick-up-their-ass rich people, in a foreign country, for an entire month. No way."

Rukia's jaw hung slack as she stared at Ichigo in shock for a moment. She quickly came to her senses, and a evil smirk appeared on her face. A deep, evil, and plotting laugh bubbled up from her throat and escaped.

Ichigo frowned, finishing off the bread and brushing off his hands, the entire time carefully watching the woman in front of him.

Rukia stood and walked the short distance to Ichigo and stopped, still giggling slightly. She reached into the pocket of her sundress and pulled out what looked like pictures, but Ichigo couldn't see them as she held them close to her.

Slowly she revealed them, fanning them out so Ichigo could see them all. His eyes widened in horror, reaching up to snatch them away from her, but she already had them tucked safely away.

"Wouldn't want these beauties to get out, now would we, Ichigo?" Rukia said, her voice sickly sweet.

"Where'd you get those?" He growled, glaring at Rukia. The petite woman grinned.

"You forget that my family has many connections, Ichigo. I'm thinking that I should put them into a book and sell it on campus, don't you think? I'm sure every girl and some guys too would _kill_ to get their hands on these precious pictures…"

"What do you want, midget." Ichigo gritted out. Rukia laughed.

"For you to pack your bags and meet me at Karakura airport tomorrow at 8:00AM sharp." Rukia said, smiling.

"You little-"

"I have more, so I'd be careful if I were you, Ichigo." Rukia warned.

"-Woman that I love so very dearly, Rukia-sama, as you wish. 8:00AM sharp, I will most definitely be there, Rukia-sama." Ichigo said in the most worshipping voice he could manage. He would have bowed if she wasn't standing so close.

"Stop that, that sounds so creepy coming from you, it's giving me chills." Rukia said, and shivered. She turned and headed towards the door, giving a small wave. "See you in the morning Ichigo."

The front door of his apartment closed with a click of finality. To Ichigo, it sounded like the last nail in his coffin being hammered down.

"….._Fuck_…." He grumbled, dropping his head into his hands.

**- {** PRINCE **} -**

"I'm a horrible friend, aren't I?" Rukia asked Renji, who was sitting next to her in the armored sedan.

"Nah, it'll be good for him. It'll be good for _both_ of them." Renji said, giving a reassuring pat to Rukia's shoulder.

"I really hope so…" Rukia muttered, looking out the window as they drove away from the sorry excuse for an apartment complex Ichigo called home.

**- {** PRINCE **} -**

_**AN: So? What do you think? Should I continue this or just leave it here to rot while I go and work on my other story? **_

_**Please review to let me know what you think, and feel free to leave any tips, comments, critiques, hints, suggestions…pretty much anything really. **_

_**Ciao ~!**_

_**~ Luci-chan**_


End file.
